Sweet Melody from the Feudal Era
by Naja13
Summary: Full Moon is accidentally sent back in time to the feudal era after her and Dr. Wakaoji went to the famous Higurashi shrine to have Kagome Higurashi checked out. There the see Inuyasha and also Kagome who is suppose to be sick.


Sweet Melody from the Feudal Era

Chapter 1/ I'm your biggest fan, Full Moon!

"That was great Full Moon! We are done for today, you can go home now if you like." Spoke the producer giving her thumbs up. Full Moon bowed to everybody in the studio, "Thank you all for your help today. See you tomorrow!" She closed the door behind her. Full Moon stretched her arms smiling and walked away. Floating above her were two shinigami. A boy named Takuto Kira who had cat ears, dressed in blue. Dressed in pink was a girl named Meroko who wore rabbit ears with pride. They transformed into cat and rabbit plushies to be held in Full Moon's arms to the bathroom.

"Okay Takuto, change me back." Full Moon spoke. The cute little cat floated up in the air and snapped his fingers. With that, she changed from Full Moon to Mitsuki Koyama (her 12 year-old self). Her blonde curly hair turned to brown, became a little shorter and was in a blue frilly sundress with white sandals, and for the finishing touch…the pendant that Eichi gave her. As Mitsuki came from out of the bathroom and saw that Dr. Wakaoji's car was outside waiting for her. As she got into the car, Mitsuki hugged him instantly. He wasn't shocked he was glad being a father-figure for her.

"Dr. Wakaoji…why didn't you come today?" asked Mitsuki letting go. He smiled at her apologetically, "I'm sorry Mitsuki…I know I am your producer but someone needed me at the hospital." Mitsuki smiled at him, "It's alright! At least you picked me up. Dr. Wakaoji!" Takuto and Meroko looked at each other and then at Mitsuki. Takuto turned his head slightly to the doctor, "You said we were going to go to a new patient's house. Are we still going?" Dr. Wakaoji kept his eye on the road and nodded, "Yes. Her name is Kagome Higurashi, she is about 15 years old and her teachers are getting worried about her. She is very sick and when she is starting to get better and go to school, she comes down with another illness."

"Wow, she must have a very very weak immune system." Spoke Meroko. Mitsuki put her head down wondering what she could do to help. She looked up at the driving doctor, "Do you think I could change into Full Moon for her?" The doctor smiled and agreed with a simple nod. Mitsuki looked down to Takuto and Meroko and all three of them smiled at each other. With a snap of Takuto's fingers, Mitsuki turned into Full Moon with the same clothes instead of another pair. Takuto smiled and his little cat paw raised high, "That Kagome will freak when she sees you at her doorstep with Dr. Wakaoji." Meroko and Mitsuki laughed at each other while Takuto was wondering why.

As Dr. Wakaoji made his stop, Mitsuki, Takuto and Meroko mouths all dropped. The Higurashi house was actually the famous Higurashi shrine! Dr. Wakaoji and Mitsuki with Takuto and Meroko still in her arms walked to the door and knocked on the door. A little boy who looked like he was about ten years old to his surprise to see Full Moon on his doorstep.

"Wow! Full Moon is actually at my house, I can't believe it! Hello, my name is Souta Higurashi, it is a very great pleasure to meet you." Spoke Souta bowing to them showing his respect. They did the same. Dr. Wakaoji spoke, "I am Full Moon's producer and also a doctor. Please call me Wakaoji-kun." Souta happily nodded, "Okay! Oh, why don't you come in and make yourself at home. I'll go get me mother and grandfather!" And he disappeared into the kitchen. Full Moon and Wakaoji took off their shoes and entered the home to the living room.

Takuto and Meroko changed back into their original form not to be seen by the Higurashi family. As Souta returned, so did his other family members. The mother with a very warm welcoming smile and the grandfather with a stern yet not serious expression on his face. "Whoa…Full Moon, I listen to your songs in the radio every night." Spoke the old man. The mother put her right hand on her cheek, "My daughter, Kagome, loves your music. She watches your concerts on T.V. and she bought your CDs' as well." "Really? That is very good to know." Smiled Full Moon.

Dr. Wakaoji interrupted, "Is you daughter, Kagome, here?" The mothers smiled faded and looked a little worried, "No. Why?" Dr. Wakaoji looked at Full Moon and then at the family, "I need to talk to you about Kagome." "Okay." Spoke all three of them smiling. "Mrs. Higurashi is it okay if I go take a look in your backyard?" asked Full Moon looking at the mother. The mother agreed without a doubt. Dr. Wakaoji, Souta, the mother and the grandfather went to the kitchen to talk while Full Moon, Takuto and Meroko went to the backyard to explore. "Whoa…it looks just like our house!" shouted Mitsuki happily. Takuto pointed in front of them, "Except for the shrine over there." Meroko and Mitsuki looked in the direction he was pointing. "Let's go check it out! Come on you guys!" shouted Mitsuki with joy. Takuto and Meroko didn't hesitate and flew after her.

As Mitsuki opened the shrine door, Takuto and Meroko shivered. "What's wrong with you two?" Mitsuki asked as she looked down at the fallen shinigami. "It smells like death in here. So strong." Takuto answered holding his nose.

Mitsuki sniffed, "I don't smell anything."

Takuto eyed her, "That is because you are not a death spirit." "Maybe we should go Mitsuki." Meroko suggested anxiously.

As Mitsuki was about to go, she saw the dry well. She took steps forward, "They have a well." Takuto went to the well and floated above it. He examined it, "It is dry, no water. But it seems very strong when it comes to the smell of death."

Meroko came to Takuto's side and Mitsuki bent over to look down into the dry well. But unfortunately, she lost her footing and fell in. With Takuto and Meroko after her trying to keep her from falling. But instead of them falling to the bottom, the floated…the ground appeared after several minutes surrounded by purple, pink and blue lights.

They realized something was different. There were vines and grass on the side of the well and they could see the sky.


End file.
